


See it in Your Eyes

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fortune Telling, Louis really doesn't like Harry, M/M, Magical Realism, Sort Of, Tarot, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: Niall drags Louis to a Tarot reading after a night out. Louis does not believe in fortune telling.





	See it in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Robert Plant and Allison Krauss's "Fortune Teller"

Louis is running late. He agreed to meet Niall at the pub at half six and was really looking forward to seeing his friend who’d been in Ireland for the past two weeks. He enters the pub at quarter past seven and is relieved to see Niall stationed at their corner booth. Louis’ tardiness is not enough to deter Niall from a night of drinking. There are a few other tables of people and three people sat at the bar, but it’s still early for a Friday night and will likely grow more crowded as the night goes on. Louis orders two pints at the bar before heading toward Niall. 

Niall finishes off the last dregs of his previous pint just as he slides into the booth. “One of those pints better be for me.” 

“Oh how I’ve missed your Irish arse these past two weeks,” Louis jibes as he slides the pint across the table. “Of course it is. So what’s new with you? How was your trip back home?” 

“It was good to see my family again. My mum says hi by the way. It wasn’t much of a holiday though, the label’s been pushing really hard for a new song but I haven’t been able to write anything new for weeks.” 

“That sucks mate, but I'm sure you’ll find your song soon enough.” Louis consoles before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Hopefully. They want one by the end of next week. Anyway enough of my moping. How've you been?” 

“Fine, you didn’t miss much,” Louis shrugs.

“Wait, didn’t you have that blind date after I left. The one where your coworker set you up with their cousin, what’s his name? Sean?” 

“Oh god dont remind me.” Louis groans.

“That bad, huh. What happened?”

“The guy, Shane, was absolutely bland. He picked me up after work and took me to Spaghetti House. He spent the whole dinner describing the Indian Stock Market, of all things, because he’s a _financial analyst_ ,” Louis emphasizes the title with a faux-posh accent, “and thinks he will become rich with his foreign investments, or some shit. Most boring date I’ve been on. Wallpaper paste would have more personality than him.” Louis ends his retelling by dramatically flopping his upper body across the table top and sighing audibly. 

“Oh man that is horrible, better luck next time.” Niall pats his arm.

Louis sits upright and takes another drink. “I don’t think there will be a next time, Niall. I’m done with the dating game for now. It’s just painful to sit through all these awkward meals and not get even a decent snog out of it.” 

“I hear ya.” Niall nods. A lull in their conversation as they both take a drink is suddenly interrupted as a group of guys enters the bar. Louis turns toward the group and recognizes a bunch of their mates. 

“Lads!” Niall is quick to wave the group over and within seconds a round of shots is passed out. The liquor doesn’t stop there, with Niall ensuring that no cup runs dry the rest of the night. The alcohol works its magic, washing away the stress of his work week and the disappointment of his recent failed dates. It’s a good night, as Louis is pleasantly buzzed, surrounded by friends, and enjoying the lighthearted arguments over the season’s best footie team. 

The group starts thinning out just after midnight as some of the guys head home. Niall and Louis decide to leave as well, finishing off the last of their drinks before closing out their tabs.

Louis holds open the pub door and Niall follows stumbling over the threshold into the street. They link arms and hang off each other as they begin their drunken journey home. They are making good progress for a few minutes until Niall stops abruptly, causing Louis to almost lose his balance. 

“Look Tommo, let’s go here.” Niall points to a storefront, mostly dark with two bright neon signs lighting up the window. One sign shows FORTUNES glowing solid pink and the second flashes OPEN in blue. 

“Nope. I don’t feel like wasting money on having my “fortune” read.” Louis does air quotes around the word fortune. “They’re prob’ly not even open this late and just forgot to turn off the sign.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Aren’t you curious about your future? I’m gonna go in.” Niall turns toward the door and enters the shop. A bell chimes and Niall disappears through the teal painted door.

Louis grumbles to himself before following. Again the bell chimes as the door opens and Louis is immediately engulfed in a rich, earthy scent of herbs and burning candles. To Louis’ left he sees Niall browsing through a collection of colored crystals, touching each stone and picking up a large orange stone. 

“Good evening! Welcome to The Lucky Talisman.” 

Niall squeaks and drops the stone, startled by the unexpected deep voice greeting them.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya, mate.” A tall man walks through a doorway at the back of the shop. “I’m Harry. What can I do for you guys tonight?” As he approaches, Louis watches as he drags a large ring-clad hand through his shoulder length curly hair. Louis suddenly feels more drunk than before. 

Niall picks up the fallen stone and puts it back on the shelf. “Hey Harry, I’m Niall, and this is Louis and we want to have our fortunes told.” Niall shakes Harry’s hand.

“More like he wants his fortune told and I got dragged along.” Louis huffs out. “Why’re ya even open this late?”

“To get all the traffic from drunks leaving the bars of course. Worked didn’t it?” Harry looks at Louis with bright, mirthful eyes. 

“Ignore him, we’ll both do a Tarot card reading please.” Niall says, offering over a few notes to pay for the service. Harry takes the payment and motions to the table at the far end of the room.

“Make yourself comfortable while I grab my deck.” Niall sits in the chair and Louis moves to stand beside him, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Niall, why are we here? Are you really gonna pay for an overly elaborate horoscope?” 

“Just relax, let him do his thing and then we can go. And who knows maybe you’ll learn something while we’re here.” Niall nudges Louis in the ribs playfully.

Harry returns holding a small wooden box that he sets on the table before sitting down across from Niall. Harry strikes a match and lights a white candle before opening the box to reveal an intricately decorated deck of tarot cards. 

“For this Tarot reading, focus on a question that you seek to answer.”

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes dramatically, though Harry ignores him.

“Shuffle these cards as you see fit while thinking about your question. When you feel they are shuffled enough, cut the deck into three piles.” Niall begins to haphazardly push the cards across the tabletop to shuffle. After a few moments, he scoops them up into a neat stack and cuts the deck as instructed. Harry picks up the piles from left to right with his left hand. He turns the top three cards over and lays them out in a neat row. 

“So what now? You’ll reveal all the secrets of the universe? The meaning of Life?” Louis snarks.

“Something like that,” Harry replies with a wink. “Let’s just see what Niall’s cards have to say.” Turning back to Niall, he continues, “These cards represent the Past, Present, and Future situations related to the question you had in mind while shuffling the cards. I’ll begin with the Past. This is The Star and it’s reversed.” He points to the first card. “It represents a creative block and a difficulty in finding inspiration.”

“Oh my god,” Niall excitedly whispers, astonished that the first card fit his situation exactly.

“Moving on to The Present. This card is The Hermit. It represents the need for space to think. Distance will give you perspective and inspiration and can help you attain your goals.”

“The final card represents The Future. This is the Wheel of Fortune. It represents change and success. It also can mean you will explore new creative pathways.”

Harry pauses for a moment after the final card, allowing his words to settle before continuing.

“Did this reading answer your question?” Harry looks at Niall, who is staring incredulously at the cards. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly ajar, as if he can’t quite find words to sum up his thoughts. 

After a moment of contemplation Niall says, “Yeah, that was amazing. The reading actually makes a lot of sense. I have been having writer’s block for weeks!” Niall exclaims. “Maybe I’ll go back to the countryside for a week and be able to write there if I’m away from everything.” 

“Yeah, like last time you went on a writing retreat only to complain about how it for rained for five days straight and you didn’t have internet. Great idea, Nialler.” Louis chuckles.

“Anyway,” Harry interrupts, “I’m glad the reading could offer you some guidance and hope that it will work out.” Harry says as he gathers the cards and returns them to the deck before turning to Louis. “So how about we do your reading now?” Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah come on Louis,” Niall jumps up from his seat. “It’s really interesting. Sit down,” he pushes Louis by the shoulders and Louis reluctantly takes a seat.

Louis glares at Niall for a moment. “Fine, ‘av at it mate.” 

“Great! First you need to clear your mind and focus on a question. Then just like before, you’ll shuffle the cards and cut the deck into three piles. From there I’ll interpret the cards.”

Louis goes through the process, exaggerating his movements dramatically as he shuffles the cards. 

Internally, Louis is determined to avoid thinking of any and all questions during this reading just to spite Harry. He tries to think of anything besides the current state of his life, but images of Harry’s full lips and green eyes keep flashing through his mind at random moments. After a particularly intense image of Harry’s long, ringed fingers flashes to the front of his mind, Louis shakes his head to clear the thought and finally begins to stack the cards. The deck is split and then Harry lays out the top three cards.

“Ok, remember your question. These cards represent the Past, Present, and Future situations. Your past is represented by the reversed Hanged Man. Making decisions and commitments makes you uncomfortable. You may need a change of perspective or need to find the courage to face a problem head-on. And it also means you are resistant to spiritual influences, no surprise there really.” Harry remarks. 

“Your present” Harry moves on quickly before Louis had gotten a chance to respond to the jab, “is represented by Strength. You will need patience and courage, represented by the lion, in your current situation. You may experience a bit of internal friction”

Louis sputters, “Excuse me! What exactly are you getting at?”

“Sorry, poor choice of phrase, that. It just means that you may be battling with your ideals or emotions and such. Moving on then, this card also indicates a need to find balance between your spiritual and carnal natures.”

“Oh really now,” Louis begins but Harry holds up a hand to stop him. 

“Let me finish before you make any judgements.” 

Louis sighs, then nods. Harry continues, “The final card is your Future. This is The Chariot. It means you have a strong personality, lots of charm and ambition that will help you move forward in your goals. And, uhh…” Harry pauses in his recital of the meaning, giggling softly to himself. 

“What is it?” Louis’ curiosity is piqued at whatever has a blush rising up to Harry’s cheeks.

“It also sometimes represents an, uh, oncoming sexual adventure.”

“Oh come on, you can’t be serious. Are you just trying to flirt with your mystical cards to get me to sleep with you?”

“No, honestly, I don’t make up the meanings I just interpret them!” Harry defends as his blush grows darker. 

“Likely. Anyway, Niall let’s go.” Louis stands, but suddenly the ground is spinning and his vision narrows. He grips the edge of the table and returns to the chair so he doesn’t fall over. He closes his eyes and deepens his breath.

“You alright there?” Niall asks concerned. 

“Just a bit dizzy, probably from all the candles and incense shit in here.” 

Harry jumps up “I’ll get you some water, just stay sitting for a moment. Stay there, I’ll be right back.” He disappears through the door at the back of the shop. 

“You want me to get a cab so we don’t have to walk back?” Niall asks, phone already out.

“Deffo. Don’t think I would make it back if I had to walk.” Louis rests his head on the cool tabletop.

“Ok, the cab will be here in 5 minutes.” Louis just grunts in response. Just as Niall pockets his phone and looks up, he notices Harry has returned carrying a glass of water and bowl of red grapes in his hands. He also notices a cloudy rose colored crystal ball on a wooden pedestal near the table that he had not previously noticed. He’s only noticing it now as it becomes slightly brighter with each step Harry takes toward the table. As Harry sets down the items in front of Louis, Niall notices the swirls within the glass have started to churn and gold flakes reflect light in tiny points as they move. 

“Um Harry, why’s that suddenly lit up. Did you turn it on while you were back there?”

“What’s on?” Harry and Louis both turn to look where Niall pointed. “Oh that’s my crystal ball” Harry answers, a curious look on his face. He walks over and crouches down to peer directly into the crystal ball. “Yeah no I didn’t turn that on, It’s not got an on switch.” 

From Niall and Louis’ perspective, the crystal distorts Harry’s eyes, making them appear larger and enhancing the bright green of his irises. He seems to be lost in thought a bit as he continues staring into the ball from different angles. “I’ve never seen it so active before.” Harry mumbles mostly to himself. Louis sips the water, watching Harry. His long curls had fallen loose across his face as he bends slightly toward the ball and Louis imagines brushing his hair out of his face. He quickly shakes the thought from his mind, then grabs a grape to distract himself from said thoughts. 

“So what’s your fancy ball telling you?” Niall asks.

“Oh,” Harry seems startled by Niall’s question after the few moments of silence. Harry returns and sits down across from Louis. 

Louis sets his water down and stares at harry, “What’d’ya see in your ball?”

Harry releases a tiny sigh, “The crystal ball shows that you’re in love.”

“That can’t be, i’m not dating anyone! Haven’t been for months.” Louis argues.

“When the next one arrives, you’ll see it in their eyes...” Harry says, but Louis interrupts. 

“Oh really, I'll fall in love at first sight. Just like that. Right, anyway. This is all fake, you probably did turn it on when you went to the back room. This is all fake, Niall, let’s go.” He gets up, a bit wobbly at first and walks toward the door. 

“Are you sure you’re good to stand Lou?” Niall follows, trying to apologize to Harry for his friend’s rudeness as he heads toward the door. 

“Thanks Harry for the readings, and the water for Louis, he appreciates it even if he’s being a pain.” 

“Niall, we’re leaving now!” Louis shouts as he pulls the door open.

They find a bench two shops down for Louis to sit until their cab arrives a few minutes later to take them home.

 

 

Louis wakes to a pounding headache and slight nausea from all the drinks the previous night. He stumbles out of his bed and makes his way to the kitchen for some food. His roommate, Liam, is making an incredible racket with the pots and pans in the cupboard. Maybe he can coerce Liam into making breakfast for him. 

“Morning sunshine!” Liam greets, waving a frying pan toward Louis.  
“Mornin’. Some of that better be for me since you’re being so loud.” Louis opens the cabinet to grab his favorite mug, the one with colorful bears that his sisters gave him for his birthday a few years ago. Unfortunately, Louis remembers he used it the day before and left it dirty in the sink. He grabs the chipped red mug and continues making his tea.

“Of course, couldn’t let my favorite roommate starve,” Liam says sarcastically. “I’ll put a couple eggs on for you. Be done in a mo’.”

“You’re the best.” 

As the two boys sit at the breakfast bar to eat their breakfast, Liam talks about his night covering a bartending shift when one of his coworker’s kids had broken their arm. 

“It was super busy since it was karaoke night. And you won’t believe this, there was a guy that sang Toxic four times. He was so drunk the last time that he wouldn’t give back the mic when the song ended so we had to kick him out. His last words before security took him outside were, “You’re gonna regret this cause I’m the second coming of Britney, bitch.”

“No way, I wish I would’ve seen that.”

“It was great. Anyway, how was your night?”

“Not bad, met up with Niall at The Hairy Squirrel and some other mates came around to the pub too.” Louis stirs his tea a bit, watching the faint milk swirls. Suddenly he remembers the pink swirls of the crystal ball from the night before. The memory seems to instantly lift the alcohol-induced fog that had settled over the previous night’s events. “Oh and Niall made me go to a psychic.” Louis shrugs and takes a sip of his tea.

“What?” Liam drops his fork, completely interested in where Louis’ story is going. “How’d that happen?” 

“You know Niall, we left the bar and were walking home but he got distracted by the neon sign that said “readings” so he had to go. Dragged me into the shop.”

“Oh yeah I know the one, The Lucky Talisman, right? It’s next to my barber.” 

“Probably, yeah. Anyway it was real strange. This guy comes out and cons Niall into one of those Tarot card readings and spews all this stuff about writer’s block and finding perspective. Then Niall made me get one too.”

“Yeah, and what was your reading about?” Liam is fully invested, even if it’s just because he can tell how much it bothers Louis. 

“All this shit about making decisions and sexual desires. Honestly the guy was just using lines to flirt. Then before we left, his crystal ball prop lights up and he says he can see that I’m in love. Liam,” Louis dramatically grips Liam’s arm, “In love, yeah right! Who would I be in love with?”

“I don’t know mate, maybe you’ll just walk by someone and fall in love. Love at first sight and all that.” Liam chuckles. “Stranger things have happened.” Liam grabs their empty plates and heads to the sink.

“Ugh, that’s what he said too. You’re both crazy.” Louis dramatically drapes himself across the counter. Now that he’s retold the events of last night to Liam, he realizes just how ridiculous the experience had been. Why had he even gotten dizzy, he hadn’t had that much to drink. 

Louis is still lost in thought when Liam asks, “Hey, are you doing anything today? We need groceries.” 

“I’m meeting up with my sister for lunch this afternoon. I could stop by the store on the way home.” 

“Great! We’re running low on eggs and I ate the last slice of bread yesterday. Oh, and I picked up another shift tonight so I’ll be home late.” 

“Alright. Have fun at work then.” 

 

 

Louis arrives a few minutes late to the cafe to find his sister patiently waiting at their favorite table by the window. He used to be a regular when he lived closer to the cafe during uni. It’s been a while since they ate there, but he still recognizes their waitress and she remembers his regular order. 

The afternoon passes quickly as they are busy catching each other up on their lives. Louis shares his dreadful blind date and Lottie describes her ideas for this semester’s final project. Only after their waitress refills their water glasses for a third time and hints that it is time to pay does Louis notice a few hours had passed. A quick glance out the window and Louis realizes some rain clouds have rolled in. Louis says goodbye to his sister and promises to meet up again soon, before he hurrying off to the shops. 

He returns home with the groceries. Just as he closes the front door to their complex, the rain begins. Once back in his flat, he puts all the groceries away, starts a load of laundry, and straightens up the living room. He spends the night doing chores around the apartment and watching Netflix before he heads to bed around midnight.

As he strips out of his clothes, his phone vibrates as receives a new text. After climbing into bed, he grabs his phone. It’s Niall. He excitedly describes how he wrote a few lines and a chorus to a song and that his writer’s block is miraculously gone. Another text appears with way too many exclamation points and emojis for Louis to comprehend before a third text pops up below the first. It reads “Maybe that fortune teller was right after all. Did you fall in love with anyone today?” It was followed by a handful of winking faces and heart-eye emojis.

Louis tosses his phone across the bed without responding. He had briefly forgotten about the fortune teller during his afternoon with his sister but now that he was thinking about it again, he was still angry about the whole incident.  
He falls back onto his pillow and closes his eyes as he thinks over his day, trying to figure out which person he had magically fallen in love with. The first person he saw was Liam. It definitely was not Liam. Then, he met up with his sister at the cafe. He’d talked with the waitress, but he’s definitely gay, so that’s a dead end too. At the store, Aaron checked his groceries and Peter bagged them. The only conversation between them was the standard “Did you find everything ok?” and “Paper or plastic?” Nothing revelatory there. He also ran into his neighbor, Matthew, in the car park. Louis had asked about his dog, who had just had its hind leg amputated last month due to cancer. Louis smiles every time he sees it hobble down the stairs after it re-learned to walk. Luckily the dog is in full recovery and cancer-free. He also said hi to the landlord, George, at the entrance to the building. 

None of the people he’d seen since the fortune teller’s reading interest him in the slightest. The more Louis thinks about it, the angrier he gets that he let the physic get his hopes up.

He quickly sits upright in bed and retrieves his phone, dialling Niall. He picks up on the second ring and louis starts without any intro. “Niall, he is a farce! I went for lunch with Lottie and went to the store, and not once did I fall in love. It’s proof that that man is selling lies.” Louis gets more worked up as his continues. “You know, I’m gonna tell him that. Yeah tomorrow, I’m going back to the shop and I’m going to get your money back. He just makes up a bunch of vague advice to get people’s hopes up and then charges for his nonsense!” Louis finally stops to take a breath.

“Um, Louis are you really that upset over this? I don’t really need you to get my money back, I knew what I was paying for.”

“I guess you’re right, but I still am going to see what his deal was. He lied to me. I’m not in love.” 

“Good luck with that then. Let me know how that goes,” Niall chuckles. “Good night.”

Louis plugs the charger into his phone, turns out the light, and falls asleep.

 

 

Louis is on a mission. After a quick shower and a cup of tea, he locks up his flat and starts the trek back to The Lucky Talisman to have a word with the deceitful psychic. A black cat watches from the window sill of the shop as he approaches the front door. Just as before, a bell chimes to announce a customer when he enters the shop. He glances around, noting Harry isn’t around. With the daylight coming in through the window, he has a better view of the shop than he had the previous night. The walls are lined with shelves, some stocked with small jars and others piled with rows of books. Tables are scattered throughout the small shop, each set up with an interesting display. He finds a display of stones and crystals that Niall had looked at. He picks up a smooth stone from the basket labeled “Polished Azurite and Malachite” and turns the stone over in his palm, looking at the bands of blue and green meeting and swirling around each other. 

”Hi, welcome to The Lucky Talisman” Harry appears from the back of the shop, “Oh it’s you again. Louis, right?” Harry grins and walks toward him.

Louis is temporarily distracted from his mission by Harry’s hair, tied up in a loose bun today. It accentuates the cut of his jaw and high cheekbones. “Um yeah, that’s me.”

“Are you feeling better? Did you come back for another reading?” Harry teases.

The playful jab breaks Louis from his thoughts and reminds him of his mission. “I feel fine, must’ve just had too many drinks. Thanks for asking.” He puts the rock back in its basket. “But no, I am definitely not back here for another reading. You know, your fortune was completely off. I was out all day yesterday and didn’t once fall in love with a single person. “You can’t tell a fortune any more than the weatherman knows if it will rain tomorrow!” He points an accusing finger at him and he steps forward for emphasis but the black cat walks in front of him and he trips. 

Suddenly he’s falling toward Harry, letting out a startled yelp. Harry reaches out and grabs his arms, catching him against his chest. After a second, which seemed to stretch for minutes in Louis mind, Louis slowly turns up to face Harry. Harry was already looking down at him and their eyes meet. 

“Hi” Louis says, embarrassed blush spreading lightly across his cheeks. 

“Oops.” Harry lets go of Louis and backs up a step. “Looks like Purcy wants attention” Harry bends and scoops up the cat, scratching behind its ears. 

“Aren’t you cute?” Louis reaches to pet Purcy, but the cat jumps out of Harry’s arms and runs away. 

“Well, you’re cute, too.” Harry says, but immediately blushes like he wasn’t expecting to say that out loud. They stare awkwardly in silence at each other for a few beats. Louis’ heart is still racing, he’s blaming it on the near-fall.

“So I…” “I should…” they both start talking at the same time, then start laughing. Harry gestures for Louis to speak first.

“It’s really strange, but I just feel drawn to you. Maybe there was some truth to your voodoo fortune teller magic stuff after all.” Louis reaches out and tucks a loose curl behind Harry’s ear. “Can i kiss you?” 

Tentatively they lean toward each other. Louis presses his lips to Harry's. Harry’s tongue traces at the parting of Louis’ lips, seeking permission. Their kisses deepen quickly and they walk backward until Louis’ back hits the wall. Louis winds his hand up through the hairs at the base of his neck. Harry’s thigh parts Louis’ leg, grinding against Louis’ for a bit of relief. 

Minutes of intense snogging leave them both panting for breath. Harry pulls away, only to grab Louis’ hand and say, “Come on.” Louis follows him through the back of the shop up a narrow staircase. “I own the shop, used to be my nan’s. And I live up here.”

They stumble down a short hallway into Harry’s bedroom. Shirts and pants are tossed to the floor in a rush as they fall onto the bed. Harry trails kisses down the column of Louis’ throat and the juts of his collarbone. The kisses lead toward his stomach, then thighs. Harry looks up while biting his bottom lip, the only sign of his nerves. “Can I blow you, please?” 

Louis reaches forward and touches his thumb to his lip to release it. “Of course.”

Harry nods and then moves down the length of Louis’ body to position himself between Louis’ spread legs. His hard cock lays against his stomach on display. Harry licks a stripe from the base to the tip before taking him into his mouth. Louis moans at the tight heat. Louis pushes Harry’s hair back to see his face. Harry works up a steady rhythm and takes him deeper, humming as Louis hits the back of his throat. Louis tips his head back and his hips stutter as the heat coils tighter. His fist clenches in Harry’s hair, tugging as the release washes over him. 

Harry swallows before pulling off. He crawls on his knees over Louis to straddle his chest. A few pulls on his cock has his come splashing over Louis’ tattooed collarbones. He falls to the side to catch his breath. 

“Wow, that was something.” Harry turns to look at Louis laying next to him, a huge dimpled smile spread across his face.

“Yeah that was great. But you’ve made a mess,” Louis says.

So Harry grabs a towel from the bathroom and wipes Louis’ chest. The towel is tossed toward the bathroom and Harry snuggles in next to Louis under the blankets. He pulls Louis under his arm to cuddle. Louis tucks himself in closer to Harry and lays his head on his chest. Together their breathing slows and their conversation fades into silence. Louis is about to nod off when Harry gently grabs his hand and lifts his palm in front of his face. He traces his finger lightly over Louis’ palm. 

“Are you reading my palm there, Harold?” 

“Maybe,” he replies coyly. 

“Well mister fortune teller, what’s my palm say?” 

“This line” he drags a finger slowly along a long curving line near the thumb, “means you have a large family.” After a pause, he traces a new line across his palm,“This short line is broken, which means you have a strong independent spirit. And this line means you want to go out to dinner with me tonight.” 

“Does it now? Louis leans up onto his elbow to glare at him. “How accurate are these readings then?” 

“Well, I was spot on the first time,” Harry smirks.

“I guess you can buy me dinner tonight then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/). [ Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/172016983465/see-it-in-your-eyes-rating-e-word-count-5264) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
